


Apologize

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: Baron has had enough of Finn’s sassy ass.





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa.  
> Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction.  
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.
> 
> A/N : It’s all their fault.  That’s my story and I’m stickin’ to it!  Twitter arguments and bruised booty-bottom pics … what is a girl to do???
> 
> Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated.

~*~

 

Baron grabbed Finn by the back of his neck and yanked him up from where he was laying in the ring.  Finn’s ears were ringing from the cheap shot. He could see Baron’s lips moving but had no idea what he was saying.  He responded on instinct and fought back knocking Baron out of the ring. Baron retreated up the entrance ramp glaring a hole into Finn’s soul.  Finn angrily glared back just as fiercely, angrily wiping the blood from his bottom lip. 

 

Finn hastily flipped up the curtain and walked back into the gorilla position.  He found Baron leaning against the back wall, arms crossed across his wide chest, and not looking very happy, “You went off script.”

 

“So’d you,” Finn replied petulantly rubbing his still tender lip.  

 

Baron shrugged and smugly replied, “You deserved it.” Finn glared in response.  Baron stretched away from the wall, stalking over to Finn. He wrapped a large hand around the back of Finn’s skull and squeezed firmly, “I expect you in my room at midnight,” he said darkly increasing the pressure.  Finn flinched in response. He said nothing, bottom lip quivering slightly. Baron noticed and smirked. He ran his thumb across the dewy plumpness, “Don’t be late,” he winked and strutted off down the back corridor. 

 

Finn released a deep breath he had been holding.  He ran his fingers back and forth through his hair, “Fuck” he muttered quietly looking back and forth to see if anyone had seen them.  

 

~*~

 

At 11:59 p.m., Finn stood outside Baron’s door, cursing his stupidity and his foolishness … it was his weakness … he knew it and worse even, so did Baron.  “Damn it,” he growled as he sharply knocked on the door.

 

“S’open,” he heard from inside the suite.  Finn reached for the doorknob and turned it to open.  He cautiously stepped into the dark room. He could make out Baron sitting in an armchair in the back corner.  There was a standing lamp behind him, illuminating him in the darkness. He was drawing on a cigar with one hand and nursing a tumbler of whiskey on the rocks in the other.  Baron was still dressed in his Constable attire; black silk button down with that damned maroon, checked vest and black dress slacks. He pulled the cigar from his lips, crooked his finger for Finn to come closer and rested the burning cigar in the ashtray that was on the end table with his drink.  

 

Finn sighed heavily and moved forward. When Finn had gotten within arm’s length of Baron, Baron reached out and yanked his khakis and boxer briefs down to his ankles in one pull.  “Ah!” Finn cried in surprise, and he yelped at the quick, hard slap on his ass. Baron reached for the collar of Finn’s fitted T-shirt and yanked down, ripping the fabric off his body in one pull.  Finn suppressed the slight shiver as he stood naked before Baron in the cold airconditioned room. 

“Shoes and socks,” Baron said pointing to his feet.  Once completely bare, Baron manhandled him over his lap.  Finn gasped as Baron unleashing slap after slap on his bare backside.  He balled his hands into fists and pushed them into the rug to distract himself from the fast, hard slaps that rained against his increasingly tender flesh.  “Demonic little leprechaun,” Baron snarled holding Finn’s squirming body hard against his tailored slacks. 

 

Finn was mortified to feel his body not only react to this situation but for his resolve to crumble so quickly.  Just as swiftly as the punishment had started, it stopped. One of Baron’s large hands secured Finn by his neck as the other lightly traced the fading bruise on his backside.  “Who knew you’d bruise so easily,” he mused. Finn pressed up into the gentle caress, moaning quietly. “Really?” Baron smiled darkly, “Little Demon’s gotta pain kink. Well alright then,” he purred before his hand resumed its punishing pace on Finn’s bare flesh, unleashing his strength on Finn’s ass over and over again.  

 

Finn bit his bottom lip raw trying to contain the cries of pain that were burning against the back of this throat.  He would be damned if he gave Baron the satisfaction. Baron’s palm left Finn throbbing, each slap stinging him anew.  The punishment had Finn hard and aching, leaking against Baron’s trousers. He did not try to rub up against his tormentor or try to draw attention to his arousal. Baron knew; Finn knew he had known the minute he heard the sinister chuckle quietly ringing through the room.  

 

There was a pause in his punishment and Finn thought Baron was finished until he felt a burning sharp pain on his ass.  He screeched equally in surprise and pain. “Oh don’t be such a baby,” Baron muttered blowing against the burn mark he had left with his cigar on Finn’s left buttcheek.  

 

Finn breathed wetly trying to regain his composure when he heard the slide of Baron’s glass tumbler across the little table beside the armchair that he was sprawled across. A quiet ‘clink’ of ice against glass, then Baron’s touch returned. This time, it was cold and wet and slid across Finn’s battered flesh, making him gasp with relief at the sensation. Baron did not stop the slow, soothing caress until the ice cube had melted between his fingers and the water had trickled down between Finn’s cheeks.  Baron’s finger dipped slightly into Finn’s hole, massaging the sensitive opening. Finn whined and pushed back against Baron’s probing finger. “Fuck me,” he begged quietly rocking back into the teasing digit. A thrust, a twist, a curl of the finger and Finn was shamelessly rutting against Baron’s lap.

 

“So gorgeous,” Baron murmured to himself, his finger rubbing up against Finn’s prostate over and over again. He leaned over and ran his tongue over the still tender burn mark before sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking hard.  Finn mewled wantonly thrusting and chasing the sensation. Baron leaned back and breathed in Finn’s ear, “Come on baby. Show poppa how much you like it.” Finn cried out as he shuddered helplessly through his orgasm, coming in streams over Baron’s trouser-clad thigh. Baron’s finger persisted until Finn was a quivering wreck on his lap.  He finally stopped tormenting him and pulled him upright.   Finn tripped when Baron threw him towards the doorway leading to the bed.  Baron walked right up into his back, and Finn felt him crouching down and wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist.  He stood and walked Finn straight into the bed and fell forward, pining Finn under him with a muffled “umph.” Finn twisted his head to get his face out of the bedspread, and barely had time to suck in a breath before Baron yanked him backwards by his legs.

“Hey!  What the…,”  Finn demanded pushing up on one arm.  Hanging half off the bed face down, he watched Baron grab a large pillow and throw it to the ground.  Then, he put his hand on Finn’s lower back, shoved a knee into the back of Finn’s knee and pushed. Finn had no choice but to crumple.  He ended up kneeling over the mattress, his knees on the pillow, as if he was praying in at church. 

Baron stripped off his soiled pants, dress shirt and vest.  Finn noticed that he had not had on any boxer briefs, which made him gulp.  The tip of his cock was glistening and dripping with precum. He looked to be just as turned on as Finn felt.  Finn watched him pull out lube and several condoms from the nightstand, drop them to the ground next to Finn’s calves before kneeling, naked and quiet, between Finn’s legs.

“Baron?” Finn asked quietly crossing his arms in front of himself, propping up on his elbows, and tilted his head back to watch Baron out of the corner of his eye. Baron was stroking Finn’s back in slow, smooth, heavy motions.  Baron ran his hands down over Finn’s ass, massaging it slowly and gently, careful to avoid the burned area. Finn let his head drop and closed his eyes, grateful that Baron had slowed things down a bit. Baron’s thumbs ran over his opening and Finn let slip a small groan.  The languid massage of his backside continued.

“You sent me away,” Baron whispered still stroking and kneading.

“Yeah, I did,” Finn mumbled.

“I should send you away,” Baron said quietly. 

“You won’t,” Finn stated.

He felt Baron shifting on his knees behind him, and place a kiss on his spine, “I can’t,” he breathed. The kiss went from soft and loving to biting hard and sucking. As Finn registered the pain of the hickey being affixed to his spine, a finger rubbed against his crack and slipped into his ass. Finn gasped and shook his head. “You sent me away,”  Baron whispered darkly into Finn’s spine. It was a bit creepy and stalkery, but also true. Finn squeezed his eyes shut more tightly and nodded as Baron kept talking, “but,” he said reverently caressing Finn’s side “I will always need you.” 

Finn groaned, a deep chest rattling noise he did not even know was inside of him. Finn wondered, as another finger was shoved in next, when “being needed” became another one of his kinks.   _ Didn’t matter _ , he thought, but it was true. Baron needing him, needing to have Finn give him this, was one of the hottest turn-ons Finn had ever experienced. The few times he had bottomed for Baron had been intense each time and Finn’s body craved the sensation but not the battle of wills that always went with it.  This was nothing like that. This was simply Baron needing Finn. Finn whimpered at the thought almost as much as the third finger being pushed into him, shoving past the knotted ring of muscle that gave way reluctantly. Finn took a deep breath and Baron slowly pushed his fingers in and out, using his free hand to stroke and pet Finn’s back, shoulders and sides.  Finn exhaled and pushed his hips back a little.

“Finn,” Baron moaned his name, and pulled his fingers out. Finn felt Baron’s thighs pushing his legs further apart, sinking him down lower, and he flattened his chest to the mattress, balling up the bed spread in his hands. 

“C’mon, baby.  Take it. Take what’s yours,” Finn grunted as Baron kept manhandling him into position, his touch sure and impossibly strong. Then he felt the nudge that was Baron’s cock pushing against him, trying to push in.  Finn took another deep breath and pushed back, and Baron grabbed his shoulder to steady them both. Finn figured Baron’s other hand was lining him up, getting ready for the big push, and even as he thought that he felt it happen, the quick snap of Baron’s hips as he drove his cock head inside of Finn.  It was too much and so desperately too little. Finn panted for a few moments, realizing that Baron was frozen in place. 

Right before Finn started to complain, Baron began rocking his hips, pushing in relentlessly with every small stroke.  There were no pauses, just Baron burying himself inside of Finn completely. Finn was not even sure how they got to the point where Baron’s balls were slapping against his ass, Baron’s hands tight and solid on his hips as stroked methodically in and out of Finn.  Finn pushed himself down even further, and he would have slid off the bed completely if Baron was not anchoring him in place, holding him steady.

Baron came to a rocking stop, running his hands up and down Finn’s flank, “Is this what you want, Finn?”

“Yes! You’re what I want.  Jesus fuckin’ Christ. I’m yours, Baron, c’mon, fuck me!  Please!” he begged.

Baron shifted up, spreading his knees and pushing Finn up further on the mattress, forcing his ass higher in the air to the point he had barely any weight on his knees because he was plastered up against and on the bed. Baron leaned over Finn’s back, holding himself up with one hand on the mattress. When he thrust back into Finn, the angle was perfect and Finn felt the splash of arousal in his bloodstream when Baron nailed his prostate. He yelled out and arched up, and it was a signal to Baron, who lurched up off his knees, holding himself on his toes, his thighs quivering, as he fucked into Finn like a jackhammer. His hands moved to lock on Finn’s upper arms, holding him down and pressing him into the bed. Finn cried out in short bursts each time Baron slammed home.

Finn knew what was next, because he never needed a reach around when getting fucked, he was going to come like a rocket just from Baron’s full-body thrusts.  Everything blurred to sights, sounds and sensations. His vision was gone, and all he could see were colors, reflections of the light around them. The whole room was filled with the sounds they were making, brutal lovers’ noises, grunts and moans and gasps of pleasure.  Finn could not even imagine how Baron was holding himself up on his hands and toes, leveraging into Finn with that much force, but he was, and in the next moment, Finn was coming.

“Baron!” It was all he could get out before his body stuttered and shook, his cock spitting out all over the side of the bed.  As the waves of blind pleasure sang through his body, he felt Baron fall back to his knees, pulling Finn down and impaling him hard on his cock, wrapping a large hand around Finn’s throat.  It squeezed tightly causing Finn’s cock to jerk in response. A high-pitched gasp was all Finn got for Baron’s orgasm, but it was enough, because he could hear Baron panting for breath and could feel Baron’s claw-like grip on his hip and throat.  Baron’s cock pulsed and pumped inside of Finn, obscene and beautiful, and Finn stared into space with open eyes, letting himself ride out the aftermath.

About the time Finn finally managed to get a full lungful of air in, Baron was rising to stand on shaky legs.  Finn just laid there, leaning against the bed, lube seeping out of him and down his thighs. He watched Baron go into the bathroom and throw away the condom and wet down a towel, then stumble back into the room, turning off the lights as he went.  He cleaned Finn up in a perfunctory, practiced way, grabbed his arms, and pulled him up onto the bed. They fumbled their way under the sheets, at which point Baron seemed to freeze up, half on his side, not looking at Finn. 

In the darkened room, it was hard to read his face, but there seemed uncertainty, “Will you stay?” Baron asked.  Finn nodded biting his bottom lip. 

“I’m not little,” Finn grumbled, “You’re just freakishly large,” Baron chuckled and pulled Finn to him, “and don’t call me a leprechaun again,” he complained before he let out a long, pleased sigh.  It felt so damn good, Finn did not think he could let go even if Baron asked him to, which he hoped Baron never would.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. I have nothing but respect and admiration for the work they do and for allowing us into their lives.


End file.
